When It Rains, It Pours
by JessWho
Summary: Galex drabbles. There's no order to it, there will eventually be Ice Cream...  Rated M because it won't always be clean.
1. It's About What Your Missing: Contact

A/N: I don't know, I get paranoid that I'm losing touch with Ashes To Ashes when really it's a case of I write too much. So I'm having a break, not from writing obviously otherwise this would be a fail. I'm breaking from long stories and having a day (or however long this last) of drabbles.

Prompt #399 from LiveJournals writers_choice

Title: 'When It Rains, It Pours' stolen from 30 Rock 5.2 ...We're in the midst of a love affair, it's intense.

* * *

**Contact**

It's all about the accidental contact. Nonchalantly touching Alex's knee when he was changing gears. He lived for the accidently on purpose.  
It was the longest relationship he'd had with a woman since the wife left and it didn't go beyond the brushing of fingers as he passed her a tumbler of whiskey, the burning look they shared over the glass.

It's all gone now. She's Gone. There's no saving her, no accidently touching her.  
It is breaking his heart. She's in heaven, as far as far away can be.

One more lost soul and he's done. The Pub waits.


	2. Warm Up: Frozen

A/N: Okay, so not all of these are going to relate to the shows story lines. I should have mentioned they would be AU.

Prompt: #379 from writers_choice on Livejournal

* * *

**Frozen**

Blue lips. Teeth clashing. It's not the perfect kiss, at the perfect moment, but it's freezing, temperatures dropping, the car's broken.  
He's her boss and she's, well, she's his shivering, moaning DI. It's not professional, but he's not about to die, because of moral objections and it was her idea anyway.

"The boots stay on"

That's his only comment and her teeth were chattering so hard she couldn't work her jaw enough to ask, _"Whose boots?" _so she kept hers on too.  
It's awkward, comfortable and much better than a warm-up quickie should be. She's not frozen in his arms.


	3. Sunshine And Ice Cream: Lick

A/N: ...I did say it wouldn't always be clean. It's hard writing just a 100 words when my mind is trying to carry the story further.

Prompt: Lick from LiveJournal's writer_choice

* * *

**Lick**

It's obscene the satisfaction he's getting out of this and really how can she not know?  
Is he limping? He is. He's light headed too. _Is it always this hot in the middle of July?_

Ice cream rolls down the shaft of the cone, and her tongue flickers out to catch it. She snatches at droplets, the sun beating down on the back of her neck.

He doesn't miss the look she gives him. The tart knows.  
He winks at her. Game on. There's a thicket of bushes coming up and he's something big that's in urgent need of licking.

* * *

_Coming Soon... (Yes, I've written the next three drabbles) _

_Bulletproof Smile - Gene/Alex, Molly_

_Heaven/Hell - Gene, Keat_

_Alien - Gene, Alex and Oh, is that the TARDIS! (You're damn right I wrote an Ashes To Ashes/Doctor Who crossover)_


	4. Bullet Proof Smile

A/N: It took a while for me to remember where this story came from, because it was Shaz following in Alex footsteps after Gene and Alex die, then Gene trying to mold Shaz into Alex and the third time it was this... _"had a bullet-proof smile" _is a lyric from Tom Waits 'Dead And Lovely' an odd prompt concidering Alex and Gene have both been shot at least twice, nevermind.

* * *

**Bullet-proof smile**

He shoots her and she dies.  
Only it doesn't end there, it should, but it doesn't.

However unintentionally Alex still drags him down with her.  
She makes a wish, and maybe it wouldn't be a complete lie to say he's holding his breath and praying.

He wakes to her bullet-proof smile, the one he is half in love with even though it scares him. She laughs, cries.

She comes with a ready made family. Molly thinks he's funny, she laughs whenever he swears at the toaster, especially when her Mum is within hearing range.

His life begins with a bullet.


	5. The Angel With Horns And An Elevator

_A/N: I was doing my usual staring off into the distance while thinking about Ashes To Ashes at work, when I realized I like Jim Keats, it might have somethng to do with Outcasts (Yeah, I watched that. I'm gutted there's no second series) softening my views, but what's to say Keats wasn't a good guy really? Maybe he was there to makes sure Gene did the right thing._

_Prompt: #345 from LiveJournal's Writer_Choice_

* * *

**Heaven/Hell**

He's not the devil. He doesn't know what he is, except he isn't that and he's dead.  
They're on the same side, which is funny because Gene hates his guts.

Gene has a habit of befriending his assignments and falling in love with the special cases.

Jim's called in, because he does it by the book. A soul lands in his station, it resolves old issues, he helps it to remember and ships it off to its eternal resting place... heaven, not hell.

Gene might not forgive him for a while, but his heart will heal, it's the only certainty.

* * *

_Next up: Ashes To Ashes/Doctor Who_


	6. The Companion Code: Alien

_A/N: I blame my friend Sally, because she got me watching Series 4 of Doctor Who and I started remember (not that I could forget) how awesome the tenth Doctor is... and when thats crossed-over with Ashes To Ashes it's a whole lot of awesome._

_Prompt: #341 Alien from writers_choice on LiveJournal_

* * *

**Alien**

She gives Gene the eyes, the big round, simpering, hazel - _'Oh, can we?'_ - eyes.

Alex smiles and mimes along with the Doctor when Gene continues with the cliched, "Bastards bigger on the inside"

"Have we met?" he asks looking at her sideways over the control panel.  
"I know you're not real, but I was shot in the head..." Alex laughs knowing for him at least this isn't weird.

She kisses him, because she remembers Molly saying it's part of the companion code to be awesome and kiss the Doctor. And who is she to argue with her daughters logic?

* * *

_Beware I have written another Ashes/Who ficlet called 'Shooting Stars', it will be up soon, probably with an expansion, because I'm in the midst of a Doctor/Alex Gene/Alex obsession. _


	7. You Will Be The Death Of Me

_A/N: I sort of like the idea of Alex being in love and not wanting it, as I was writing it I realised Sam was at one point convinced Gene was a disease and maybe that would translate into how Alex would try to justfy her feelings as forced on her... It came out a lot sweeter than it should have._

* * *

**You Will Be The Death Of Me**

It marched on in her heart regardless of her reluctance. It was a living, breathing entity expanding in her chest cavity.  
Pleading ignorance would not change a thing, it would not erase him from her system. He had become a part of her, a disease with tentacles tangled around the strand of her ability to think rationally.  
There was a darkness to him that she had actively chosen to look away from, like the ghost that lingered in her peripheral.  
It was that choice that made way for him to climb inside and haunt the lush valves of her heart.


	8. Meow: Collar

_A/N: I'm not going to go into how many times I've been interrupted while writing at work this week... work obviously not being my top priority. :)_

* * *

**Meow!**

It seated itself under a layer of soft creamy silk, its mere presence screaming in her ears and scalding her flesh.  
Alex's fingers drifted unconsciously to her throat, skimming the sensitive skin of her neck and making her pulse jump excitedly. She dipped the tips of her fingers under the pliant fabric to her reward... a black ribbon.  
It was a reminder and it made her smile that he though she could forget he had claimed her.  
It made her body flush, warm and hungry with the knowledge she was to all intents and purposes his possession, his pet cat.


	9. Walk Of Shame

_A/N: Perhaps I should have written about the fondling rather than the aftermath? Never mind._

* * *

**Walk Of Shame**

The walk of shame didn't get any less embarrassing as the years progressed and it wasn't like any of them didn't come in half-cut and half-asleep.

"_Allo! Allo!_"  
"_Someone got some last night_"

Actually that was quite tame by their standards, then she saw the twinkle in Ray's eye.  
Oh no! The bastard has been biding his time.

She entered Gene's office on a chorus of wolf whistles.  
"Well, at least you don't have to worry about how to break the news-"  
"Everyone knows we were fooling around in the Quattro!"  
"Was more than fooling around..." Gene said, smiling wistfully.


	10. Everything Will Be Alright

A/N: Two drabbles in one, because I like them together... I feel like there should be a third, a middle to the beginning and the end, but I want a nap more.

* * *

**Everything Will Be Alright**

He can't think past his erratic pulse, his head's foggy with guilt and a fear that feels like it's spiralling out of control. He recalls, through the ache in his knuckles, hitting a doctor for making quips about lucky bullets.

Shaz sits with him while they operate. He stares down at the linoleum floor wondering how he could have been so ignorant.  
A brain tumor, he can't quite believe it.

Molly doesn't exist. The tumor, it makes her hallucinate. It takes fiction and makes it real.

He's a betting man, so he knows the odds. Death? Brain damage? Fairytale ending?

_"I'm from the future. I was shot, and I woke up here, with you. Just like Sam Tyler, only... only this is my reality. And I am fighting not to die, because if I die, I will never get home. And it's insane, but there it is. And I trust you, which is why I'm telling you the truth."_

He owes her the world that's laying broken at her feet, because the reality of nothing has killed Alex. Being told everything she knows is a lie has left her a husk of her former self and he'd do just about anything to bring her back.

"You still believe in her," Gene states, his voice the answer rather than the question, "so lie"  
She look up at him sharply, a sign that somewhere in there she lays dormant.  
"You've got decades, so in the meantime you keep her alive by telling me."

He knows he's done good when she smiles.


	11. Confessions

A/N: I wrote this a month ago and sort of ignored it, it's so very sickly *gags*

* * *

She confessed to loving Gene an hour after visiting Chris and Shaz in the Maternity Ward.

Her mind kept drifting back to the look in his eyes, the shine of emotion as he briskly nodded his approval to the name Samuel.  
She remembered the way he had clapped Chris on the back and dropped a kiss into Shaz's hair like a proud parent.

She stirred her coffee, the words leaving her mouth as she thought them.  
Sugar sprinkled off his spoon as he froze, then dipped his head. His embarrassment was clear as he mumbled, "I love you an' all"


End file.
